


Sink Your Teeth Into Me

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Declarations Of Love, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune, Sterek Week 2018, Temporary Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: Stiles eyes widening. “Oh my god, was he an Alpha? Was I bitten?” Stiles hands flew up to his neck, where he did find a bite wound. The wound was mostly healed by now but a mark was still there. A mark that looked nothing like a wolf bite.“Not exactly, bud,” John said, wincing a little. “You were grabbed, and the thing did bite you, but it wasn’t a werewolf..”Stiles frowned, “then what was it?”“We think it was a vampire,” Lydia said. “And we think you might be a vampire now, too.”





	Sink Your Teeth Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Week day 3, Vampires! 
> 
> This one is a lot longer and darker than the others I have posted this week. Mostly because, well, vampires.  
> It still has it's fluffy parts though, and happy ending :) I hope you like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: temporary character death, a lot of blood, Stiles drinks blood, Stiles and Derek have sexy times at the end and there is some blood involved there too.

Derek smiled as Stiles slid his hand into his, throwing his head back and laughing as he stumbled along the sidewalk. A few feet ahead of them, Lydia snorted in laughter - she wasn’t much better off. 

 

The pack was out celebrating Stiles return from his Masters degree in library sciences. It was a long seven years, but Stiles was finally back in Beacon Hills to stay, having already landed a job at the local Beacon Hills library. Stiles plan was to work there during the day, and open a little supernatural shop out of his own home at night.

 

It was well worth celebrating. 

 

It was a shame that only two people in their pack could really celebrate though, the rest of them going along for the ride as Stiles and Lydia got drunk together. Derek threw an arm around Stiles shoulders as he stumbled again, smiling as Stiles leaned over and pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek. 

 

“Careful, tiger, I’m going to start thinking you like me or something,” Derek said, raising an eyebrow as Stiles shot him a loopy smile. 

 

“You know I like you Der-bear,” Stiles said, leaning into Derek, “all the fucking we’ve done gave me away.” 

 

Derek felt his face warm and he quickly glanced around to check if anyone had heard that. Yes, he and Stiles had slept together, but both of them had agreed that it should stay their secret. They didn’t need the whole pack asking intrusive questions on their relationship status - they were happy as friends, and they were happy as friends who happened to have sex. As Stiles said, why question a good thing? 

 

Luckily, most of the pack was still walking ahead of them, laughing at whatever drunk Lydia had said. He gently pulled Stiles up when the man leaned over to kiss him again. 

 

“Alright, I think it’s time to get you to bed.” 

 

“Yes, pleeeasee,” Stiles said, trying to lean over again. Derek gently pushed him back, but Stiles was stubborn and he tried to squirm his way closer. Derek managed to keep him away from his face, but in the mini scuffle Stiles somehow lost a shoe. He rolled his eyes when all Stiles did was stare at his shoe on the sidewalk with large, sad eyes. 

 

“Stand here, I’ll put your shoe back on,” Derek said, already bending down to grab it. When he glanced back up though, Stiles was gone. 

 

Derek lurched to his feet, “Stiles?” he called out, drawing the attention of the gang. They all started to make their way back, but Derek was already feeling panic swell up inside of him. “Stiles?!” 

 

A hissing sound came from the alleyway they had just passed, Derek ran towards it. One step into the alleyway he froze, growling at what he saw. A man had Stiles by the throat, and he was biting into his neck. Blood poured down Stiles chest and dribbled down onto the pavement below their feet. Derek advanced with a roar when Stiles let out a whimper. 

 

The man hissed back at Derek’s roar, revealing blood soaked fangs and pitch black eyes. Derek didn’t care, he kept running towards them. The man jerked Stiles against him before he quickly snapped his neck and dropped him like a ragdoll. 

 

“No!” Derek roared, pushing himself to move faster. He fell to his knees beside Stiles body, ignoring the others as they ran passed him to chase after the man. He grabbed Stiles neck, trying to stop the bleeding, but- 

 

But- 

 

“Stiles,” Derek choked out, shaking the man. Stiles didn’t move. Didn’t breath. 

 

Derek couldn’t feel a heartbeat under his hands. 

 

“Stiles, wake up!” Derek roared in his face. Stiles didn’t react at all. 

 

This couldn’t be- this couldn’t be it. They had just been talking.  _ They had just been talking _ . Not even a minute ago, he had been  _ fine _ . How could he be..? Derek gathered Stiles into his arms, clutching him to his chest. 

 

Stiles couldn’t be dead. There had to be something they could do. 

 

“We have to get him to a hospital.” Derek said, already moving towards the mouth of the alley. He didn’t know if anyone heard him, or if anyone was coming with him to the hospital. He didn’t care. 

 

He just wanted to save Stiles. 

 

\-- 

 

“I’m sorry, there’s nothing we can do.” 

 

Derek stared blankly down at Stiles body, his hand still wrapped around Stiles arm. 

 

His arm was getting cold. 

 

“We should get a blanket,” Derek said, “he’s getting cold.” 

 

“Derek. He’s gone.” Someone said. A smaller hand was on top of his, trying to remove his hand from Stiles. 

 

Derek wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

“Derek.” 

 

Derek turned to growl at this person, this monster who thought they could take him away from Stiles, but faltered when he saw who it was. This time when Melissa pulled him away, Derek didn’t fight her. 

 

“Come on. I’m not telling you to leave, just getting you to sit down before you fall down.” Melissa said, pulling him into a chair. 

 

Derek blinked, sitting down where he was told and looking around the room. The rest of the pack were all huddled around Stiles bed, and the Sheriff was sitting on the other side. Scott had his hand on John’s back, and the Sheriff... his face was buried against Stiles shoulder. Derek didn’t know when he got here. He didn’t know how he missed his arrival. 

 

Derek swallowed, his mouth was dry. His voice was ragged when he said, “Melissa, there must be something-” 

 

“I’m sorry, Derek.” Melissa’s voice was gentle but firm, causing something inside of him to wither up more than it already had. “He was gone before he even got to the hospital.” Melissa’s voice broke at the last word, and Derek turned away from her. It was unfair to argue with a woman who had loved Stiles too. 

 

He turned back to look at Stiles, small and pale in the bed. There was nothing attached to him, no beeping machine for his heartbeat. 

 

Stiles was never going to have a heartbeat again. 

 

Derek leaned forward and put his face in his hands. 

 

\--

 

He didn’t know how long they sat there, staring at their dead friend. It could have been a few minutes, it could have been a few hours. 

 

All he knew was that it was still dark outside when Stiles opened his eyes again. 

 

“Oh my God,” John said, jumping to his feet beside his son. “Stiles-” 

 

Stiles let out a hiss that Derek had only heard once before - from the man in the alley. John stepped away as he curled his legs underneath him, looking at them all with eyes as dark as midnight. No pupils, no white, just blackness. They all sat in rigid shock as Stiles hissed at them again. 

 

Finally, Scott stood up, “Stiles-” 

 

Stiles opened his mouth and let out a scream that shook the windows. His mouth was full of the same fangs Derek had seen on the man in the alley. A horrible idea dawned on him as Stiles leapt into the air and made it to the doorway in one jump. 

 

Stiles was no longer human. 

 

“What the hell was that?!” Malia cried as they all scrambled to chase after him. 

 

“He was bitten by that thing in the alley,” Derek said, “I think he’s been turned into one of them.” 

 

They made it to the hallway, but Stiles was nowhere in sight. 

 

“But what was it?” Kira asked. 

 

Derek turned to them, “I think it was a vampire.” 

 

“Vampires are real?” Scott asked. They made their way down the hall, following the scent of Stiles new body. It smelled the same, really, but with a new layer of death surrounding it. 

 

“I don’t know, I didn't think they were. It fits though.” Derek said, slamming open a door and moving on when it was only an empty closet. 

 

“Are you telling me my son has been turned into a vampire?!” The Sheriff said behind them. 

 

“We don’t know anything right now,” Derek growled, “but at least now we can figure something out - we just have to find him first.” 

 

They reached the end of the hallway but paused at the stairs - Stiles scent seemed to go both up and down, it was impossible to tell which way he had gone. 

 

“I agree, so what’s the hold up?” John asked. 

 

“Stiles scent, it goes both ways,” Scott said, gesturing at the stairs. 

 

“Alright, Scott, you take Malia and go upstairs, Derek, Kira and I will head down. Call if you find him.” The Sheriff said, already making his way down the stairs. Derek followed the orders without complaint. 

 

Stiles scent grew stronger the farther down they went, so Derek guessed this is where Stiles had run. His guess was confirmed when they found a bloody handprint on the door to the morgue. 

 

“Do you think he’s going to try to eat the bodies?” Kira asked. 

 

“I don’t know.” Derek said, moving to open the door. He stopped when John held out his hand. 

 

“I’m going to call Scott, get him down here too. The only thing I have is bullets, and I don’t want to shoot my own son. We’re going to need all the man power we can get.” 

 

“Call him, but I’m not waiting for him to get down here. We don’t even know if Stiles stayed in there.” 

 

“I’m not going to stop you,” John said. He turned away as he placed his phone against his ear. Derek waited until he was off before he moved to the door again. 

 

The door opened with a soft click. Derek stepped into the room, Kira right behind him. They looked around, but Stiles didn’t immediately jump out at them. Derek grimaced when he noticed one of the doors along the wall was open, and a smear of blood ran across the floor and into the morgues office. 

 

“I think he might be eating the bodies,” Kira whispered beside him. Derek didn’t reply. 

 

The two of them made their way towards the office door. Derek closed his eyes when an odd sound reached his ears - the sound of someone gnawing on someone else's flesh. 

 

“Derek?” Kira whispered. 

 

“He’s eating the body,” Derek said, “I can hear him.” 

 

“Okay.. okay, well, at least he didn’t go after anyone alive, right?” Kira said, ever the hopeful one. Derek ignored her as he approached the door. 

 

“Ready?” He asked. He waited for her nod before he pushed the door open. 

 

Inside the office, Stiles had dragged the body underneath the office desk. He was crouched over the woman’s head, chewing and sucking on her neck. Stiles face was covered with blood, as were his hands and chest. His head snapped up when Derek took a step inside. 

 

Derek held up his hands, “Stiles, it’s me. Derek.” 

 

Stiles hissed at him. 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, okay? I’m your friend.” 

 

Stiles hissed again, positioning himself over the body like a lion protecting its kill. 

 

“Stiles, snap out of this. You can control it, I know you can. You just need to focus.” Derek took one more step closer, and Stiles opened his mouth to scream again. Derek winced and took a step back. 

 

Which turned out to be a bad idea, since now Stiles was moving forward - fast. 

 

“Kira, close the door!” Derek shouted, pushing against Stiles in time to stop him from leaving. The door slammed behind him, but Derek was too busy wrestling with Stiles to know if Kira was inside the room with him or not. 

 

“Stiles, it’s  _ me _ ! Snap out of it!” 

 

Stiles snarled, scratching at Derek’s arms with clawed hands. Derek winced when he actually drew blood. 

 

“Stiles!” 

 

Derek lost his footing as Stiles jumped on top of him, landing on the ground hard. Stiles lunged forward, aiming for his throat- 

 

Something grabbed him before he made it that far. 

 

Derek sighed in relief as Malia and Scott pulled Stiles off of him. He snarled and clawed at them, but they each had an arm. 

 

“What are we going to do with him?” Malia asked, dodging as Stiles aimed to bite her shoulder. 

 

“We’ll take him to my house. I have a place where we can keep him,” Derek said, standing up. He sighed as Stiles lunged towards him again. This was going to be harder than he thought… 

 

But, at least he was alive. That’s all Derek had wanted. 

 

\-- 

 

In the years since the pack had left high school, and life had settled down in Beacon Hills, Derek settled down with it. At first he had started as furnishing the loft, setting up a space that the pack members could comfortably spend time, bonding over movies instead of near death experiences. 

It wasn’t until most of the pack was in their third year of university that Derek started making plans to rebuild the Hale house. 

 

He hadn’t wanted to at first. The land felt like it was full of ghosts, and Derek didn’t always like the memories it brought with it… 

 

But.. then the Sheriff had sold his house. 

 

It made sense, at the time. Stiles was spending most of his time at Stanford, and the Sheriff was spending a lot of his time at Melissa’s house. It was a step forward in the ‘pack parents’ (as Scott and Stiles liked to call them) relationship, as well as a beneficial financial move. It was a smart plan, and everyone had agreed and congratulated them for it. 

 

But it had meant Stiles no longer had a place to stay in Beacon Hills. 

 

John and Melissa had space for him, of course. They redid Scott’s room to make space for both of their sons to always have a place if they needed it, but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t Stiles childhood home, the last place he had had both of his parents alive and well with him. When Stiles spent his summer of third year at Stenberg, no one was really surprised. 

 

Derek had been disappointed though, perhaps too disappointed, considering their relationship at the time. Derek and Stiles got along, sure, but this was before they started hooking up. Before they had ever really spent any time together just the two of them. Why he had been so affected by Stiles absence that summer, he still didn’t know. He didn’t tell anyone, and he would never admit to it, but that was the summer he made the plans for the new pack house. He had spent most of the summer down in South America with Cora, drawing up the plans. 

 

If anyone noticed he had left Beacon Hills around the same time Stiles stated he wouldn’t be returning, no one said anything. He doubted they noticed though. 

 

He had made sure it was built within a year, in time for Stiles to have a place to call home for his summer after fourth year. The first summer in the new house was the first time Stiles and Derek had sex. It made the whole thing worth it. 

 

Not that Stiles was the only one who got a room, of course, everyone did. Hell, Malia and Isaac moved in full time after it was finished. The house was large, and had a place for everyone. Kitchen, sitting room, living room, den. Multiple bedrooms and bathrooms, and, of course, the basement. 

 

Like the family home he had based the plans from, Derek had built in their very own werewolf containment room. He only hoped it would work for vampires as well. 

 

\-- 

 

The basement wasn’t entirely cold and concrete. Most of it was hard wood, with large rugs and couches. The far corner had a barred off area full of chains, yes, but Derek had made sure there was a soft matt and pillows inside as well. He wasn’t a monster, and he didn’t want any of his pack members to have to go through hell as they were learning control… they had figured out that wasn’t the best way to learn, anyway. 

 

So of course, Stiles ripped all of those pillows to shreds the second they left him alone behind the bars. Stiles spent the last hour before sunrise screaming and clawing at everything within reach. Whether he was trying to get to them, or trying to get out, they didn’t know. 

 

When dawn rose, Stiles fell. He lay motionless against the far corner for so long, Derek had stepped forward to check on him. 

 

Stiles started hissing before he even made it to the bars. 

 

“Alright, so, Stiles was bitten around 10 PM,” Lydia said, perched on one of the couches facing Stiles. “He was dead for approximately four hours, until 2 AM. Then he bounced back up, sucked the blood out of a fresh corpse, and is now passing out as the sun rises at 6:45 AM. Correct?” 

 

“Sounds right,” Isaac said, leaning on the wall behind her. “What does that tell us though?” 

 

Lydia sighed, “just setting a time frame. If it’s been hours since we last saw the man who bit him, he could be anywhere by now.” Lydia rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes. 

 

This was hard on all of them. 

 

“We’ll find him,” Scott growled, “he won’t get away with doing this to Stiles.” 

 

“What about Stiles though? We can’t just leave him here alone,” Kira said. 

 

“I’ll stay with him,” John said. He was standing closest to the barred off area, and his eyes hadn’t left Stiles the entire night. Derek couldn’t blame him. 

 

Scott and Lydia exchanged a glance. “I can stay too,” Lydia said, “but we should probably have someone else stay with us… in case he breaks those chains.” 

 

“I can stay,” Derek said. 

 

If anyone was surprised by that, they didn’t show it. Scott simply nodded and moved on. 

 

“Alright, the rest of us need to head out now. What happened in the alleyway was hours ago, we need to find a scent to track before it fades too much.” 

 

Malia, Kira, and Isaac all nodded in agreement, standing up and heading to the stairs of the basement. Scott stayed behind for another moment. 

 

“Can you three-” 

 

“I’ll start looking into our bestiary, and I’ll contact Deaton and Chris to ask them what they know. Derek needs to stay here as long as no other wolf is around for backup, but John can help me, I’m sure. Go, Scott, we’ve got this handled,” Lydia said, pushing her friend towards the stairs. 

 

Scott smiled at her, “thanks, Lydia. Be careful, you guys,” Scott said to them all before jogging up the stairs. 

 

Derek watched him go before turning to the banshee, “what do you want us to do first?” He asked. 

 

“First, I’m going to give the Sheriff a moment alone with the son he thought was dead for half the night. I’m going to go upstairs and make coffee and some breakfast, and take some advil for this unfortunate hangover,” Lydia rubbed her forehead again. “Since you can’t go anywhere, I suggest you take a step back until I get back with the food. After that… I’ll go get my laptop.” Lydia shrugged, already turning to make her way to the stairs. 

 

“Lydia, wait,” Derek called out to her. She stopped, turning to him in confusion until he placed his hand on her hair and drained away the headache she had. Lydia’s eyes softened as she watched the black lines move up Derek’s arms. He dropped his hand when there was nothing left to take. 

 

“Thank you,” Lydia said. 

 

“We’re pack,” Derek waved off, before making his way over to the farthest couch from the cage. He kept his eyes out for the Sheriff as he sat down beside the bars, but he didn’t listen in.  

 

He watched as Stiles lay against the wall, as still as the dead. 

 

\-- 

 

Lydia frowned as Stiles reflection shined back at her through the mirror. She put the mirror down and wrote something out on the notebook beside her. 

 

“I can’t test garlic, crosses, or holy water without possibly hurting him. I doubt any of them would do anything though, all the myth behind vampires seems to be fake.” Lydia stood up from her crouch beside Stiles cage, turning to look at Derek and John. “I’m not sure what to do next. The only thing listed in our bestiary under vampire is ‘existence unknown. If real, dangerous.’” 

 

“How do they know vampires are dangerous if they don’t know they’re real?” The Sheriff asked. Lydia threw her hands in the air, shaking her own head. 

 

Derek sighed, “did Deaton or Chris have anything?” 

 

“No. Neither of them had ever heard of a vampire sighting before. Chris thought they were a myth. They’re both looking into it now.” She sat down on the couch beside Derek, frowning down at Stiles. “How has it been down here? Has he moved at all?” 

 

John shook his head, “we think he’s asleep. The only time he moves at all is when we get too close to the bars.” 

 

Lydia hummed, “It’s possible his new senses view all of us as a threat. He’d probably force himself awake if anyone gets too close.” 

 

Derek frowned, he didn’t want Stiles new body to be afraid of him… 

 

“Well, if we don’t have anything else to do, we should rest while we can. Scott texted that they’ll be back in about an hour.” John said. 

 

“Did he say if they found the vampire?” Derek asked. 

 

“No, just that they’d be back in about an hour.” 

 

Derek started to roll his eyes but stopped when he saw something move in the corner of the room. He was up and walking toward the bars in the next instant. 

 

“Stiles?” John called out, following after Derek. 

 

Stiles made a strange sound, between a groan and a whine. Derek glanced at John in alarm, but found the man staring down at Stiles fondly. 

 

“Stiles, kiddo, wake up. We need to talk.” 

 

Stiles moaned again, but blinked open his eyes. Derek was relieved to see they were back to their normal amber brown. He hoped Stiles fangs were gone as well. 

 

As soon as Stiles saw Derek and Lydia standing beside his father, his eyes shot open and bolted upright. He looked down at confusion at the chains circling his wrists, tugging at them gently before glancing around the barred room he was in. 

 

“Dad?” Stiles asked - he sounded scared. 

 

“Yeah, buddy, it’s me. Derek and Lydia are here to help, too,” the Sheriff sank down to the floor beside the bars, wrapping his hand around one. “Something happened last night, kid. Do you remember anything?” 

 

Stiles looked down again, looking down at the chains and probably the blood that still covered his hands. He had been fighting them too much when they chained him in, they hadn’t been able to clean him up at all. 

 

“I… we were walking down Main, cause the restaurant kicked us out and we were heading to the  bar instead…and then, I lost my shoe?” 

 

Stiles looked up at Derek in confusion - so did John and Lydia. Derek cleared his throat, “you’re shoe fell off, yes. Right before-” 

 

“Right before that creeper grabbed me,” Stiles filled in, his eyes widening. “Oh my god, was he an Alpha? Was I bitten?” Stiles hands flew up to his neck, where he did find a bite wound. The wound was mostly healed by now but a mark was still there. A mark that looked nothing like a wolf bite. 

 

“Not exactly, bud,” John said, wincing a little. “You were grabbed, and the thing did bite you, but it wasn’t a werewolf..” 

 

Stiles frowned, “then what was it?” 

 

“We think it was a vampire,” Lydia said. “And we think you might be a vampire now, too.” 

 

Stiles gaped at her for a moment, before looking down at his blood covered hands again. He drew in a shaky breath before asking, “did I.. have I already killed someone?” 

 

“No, kiddo, no.” John said. “You did, uh..” 

 

“You sucked the blood out of a body in the morgue,” Derek said. 

 

He expected Stiles to react in disgust to that, but instead he clenched in hands into fists and let out a relieved breath. “Okay.” 

 

“How are you feeling now?” Lydia asked. 

 

Stiles looked back up at them, his eyes moving over all three slowly, lingering on their necks. “Starving.” He whispered, before turning again and burying his face in his hands. 

 

John and Lydia shared a look, Derek crossed his arms uncomfortably. 

 

“Alright, I’ll go see if there’s anything you can eat here.” Lydia said, backing away from the bars. 

 

John and Derek stayed and waited to see if Stiles said anything else, but it became clear he wasn’t going to say anything a few minutes later. 

 

John tapped his fingers against the bars. “Do you remember anything after the man bit you?” Stiles shook his head. John sighed, “we’ll figure this out, Stiles. We’re all here, we’ll figure it out.” Stiles didn’t say anything to that, so John kept talking. “Maybe we’ll use that Masters degree in library sciences, hey? Use that big brain of yours to research some stuff up about vampires?” 

 

“The only thing my brain is thinking about now is how hungry I am,” Stiles said into his hands. 

 

John and Derek glanced at each other in concern. 

 

“Well.. after you get something to eat, I’m sure you’ll feel better. You’re already doing better than we thought you would. You haven’t been lucid since the bite, this is a good sign.” 

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel  _ better _ ?” Stiles asked, dropping his hands, and turning on his father. His pupils were huge, and Derek could see fangs poking out behind his lips. He quickly moved over to the Sheriff, pulling him up away from the bars. 

 

Stiles immediately backed off when Derek moved John, his face clouding with guilt as his teeth and eyes returned to normal. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” 

 

“It’s fine,” Derek said, “you’re not yourself right now.” 

 

Stiles looked like he was on the verge of tears as his eyes moved between Derek and his father. “Dad, I-” 

 

“It’s okay, Stiles,” John pushed Derek’s hands off of him, stepping up beside the bars once more. “You’re okay. It’s all going to be okay.” 

 

Stiles nodded, but from the way his face creased with worry, Derek didn’t think he believed him. 

But Derek did. Derek knew that Stiles was going to be okay, eventually. 

 

He had to be. 

 

\-- 

 

An hour later, Derek’s hopeful feelings had been dampened a bit. The entire hour was spent trying to find something Stiles could eat, from cooked chicken to raw pork to just plain water. 

 

No matter what it was, Stiles body rejected it within 10 minutes. 

 

Lydia had fortunately foreseen this issue and had provided Stiles with a bowl, so there wasn’t vomit all over the little barred in area. With Stiles lucid now, they were able to push in damp cloths as well, so Stiles could get himself cleaned up. 

 

With every food they tested though, the more concerned they got. If Stiles couldn’t eat anything but human blood.. How were they going to keep him alive? 

 

Scott and the rest of the pack’s arrival did not help their spirits at all. 

 

“Did you find him?” Derek asked as soon as Scott and the others walked down the stairs. 

 

Scott grimaced, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of ash. Derek watched in confusion as Scott placed it on the table. 

 

“Tell me that’s not what I think it is,” Lydia said behind him, sounding furious. 

 

“Lydia-” 

 

“Is that the vampire?” Lydia asked, pointing at the table. 

 

Kira stepped forward, laying a hand on Scott’s arm. “He turned into ash when-” 

 

“So it is the vampire!” Lydia said, putting her hands on her hips, “that’s great, Scott. Real great. You were supposed to bring him back  _ alive _ !” 

 

“Lydia, listen-” 

 

“No! How am I supposed to learn anything that will help Stiles from this pile of useless ash? How are we supposed to save Stiles when we have nothing to go on! At least when he was alive we had something to compare to! Now we have nothing!” 

 

“He almost killed Isaac!” Scott growled, “I was only trying to pull him off, but he fell and- and just  _ exploded _ before anyone could help. I’m sorry, but we’ll figure something else out. He was feral anyway, we wouldn’t have gotten anything out of him.” 

 

Lydia scoffed, turning away from him. 

 

“He wouldn’t listen to reason, Lydia, all we would have had was another vampire who lashed out whenever we got too close. We’ll figure something else out- Deaton, or Chris, they’ll know something,” Scott said, watching as Lydia paced in front of him. 

 

“Chris and Deaton don’t know anything,” Derek said when all Lydia did was glare at the wolf. “They’re looking into it but no ones heard of vampires before.” 

 

“Yes, and Scott might have so helpfully killed the last one. Now we have nothing to go on,” Lydia said snidely. 

 

“Well, not the  _ last _ one,” Isaac chimed in unhelpfully, “we still have Stiles here. Can’t we figure it out like we figured out all the werewolf stuff? Trial and error?” 

 

The entire pack turned to him in varying degrees of confusion, and, in Derek’s case, hurt. 

 

“Another  _ werewolf _ helped us figure out the ‘werewolf stuff’,” Lydia said, waving in Derek’s direction. Derek nodded in agreement. 

 

“Yeah, and  _ Stiles _ . Stiles was the one who helped me learn control in the first place,” Scott said. “As long as he’s alive, we’ll figure it out. Like we always do. We’ll make a plan, and we’ll figure this all out, okay?” 

 

“Don’t bother,” a weak voice said behind them, drawing everyone's attention to the barred off corner. 

 

“Stiles?” Scott said, stepping forward quickly, “you’re awake!” 

 

“For now,” Stiles said, pushing himself to standing. He leaned against the cement wall, eyes jumping between them all before landing on Scott. “Look, Scotty, you know I’m the one who makes the plans. I know you don’t always like them, but I’m the one who makes them. So you’re going to have to trust me on this one, alright? Because I have a plan.” 

 

“Yeah, anything,” Scott said. 

 

Stiles licked his lips, “you’re going to have to kill me.” 

 

“No.” Scott, John, and Derek all growled out at once. Stiles just shook his head, like he was expecting that. 

 

“I’m a danger to all of you, you have to-” 

 

“No, Stiles, we’re not going to kill you.” John snapped, stepping up beside Scott. “That is nowhere near the table, so just forget it, alright? No.” 

 

Stiles closed his eyes, “then unchain me, I’ll do it myself.”

 

“No! Stiles, come on, it’s only been a day! It’s not hopeless yet, we’ve come back from worse.  _ You’ve _ come back from worse,” Scott said. “We’ll find you an anchor, we’ll-” 

 

“Listen to me!” Stiles hissed, pushing away from the wall. Half of the pack took a step back as Stiles eyes grew large and black. John and Scott stood their ground though, as Stiles advanced on them. “This is not the  _ same _ as any of you. I’m not a werewolf, I can not learn to control this. I have no memory of last night. I have no memory of  _ eating _ a human being. The only other vampire we’ve seen was a feral monster who bit me, and probably attacked and killed others. For all we know, all vampire turn feral. Maybe we’re never meant to have rational thought like I am right now, or maybe it fades the longer you’re a vampire. Who knows? I don’t really feel like finding out.” 

 

“Stiles-” John tried to cut in, but Stiles talked over him. 

 

“This is not the same as the Nogitsune, either. This is not a dark spirit whose inside of me, who we can get out.  _ I _ am the dark thing. I am the one who wants to rip you all apart and drink the delicious blood under your skin. It’s my mind that’s fantasising about that right now, no one is making me do it. Do you get it now? Do you understand? If I want to tear into you, my friends, my family, my  _ pack _ , how the fuck am I going to resist doing it to some stranger?” 

 

The room falls quiet, the pack shifting uncomfortably. 

 

Malia finally breaks the silence a moment later. “You’re not a monster, Stiles. We’ve all had moments where we were out of control, and you always helped us focus. Anchor it. You never blamed us for losing control.” 

 

Stiles groaned, “it’s not the same thing!” 

 

“Why not?” Lydia asked. “Werewolves go feral too, but it’s rare. It’s not crazy to believe vampires might be similar.” 

 

“It’s not crazy, it’s wishful thinking,” Stiles said, “the only vampire we’ve ever heard of was feral. I was feral last night! Is that not proof enough?” 

 

“Not proof enough to kill you,” John snarled. 

 

“Dad, I know this is hard-” 

 

“No, Stiles, Lydia and your dad are right,” Scott said. “That isn’t enough proof if you think it will convince us to  _ kill _ you. If we based everything we thought about werewolves on the random Alpha that bit me in the woods, then we would hate them all, right? I’m sure there are good vampires out there, just like there are good wolves.” 

 

“We did base werewolves off of Peter, that’s why we hated Derek so much, remember?” Stiles said. 

 

“And we realized we were wrong,” Scott said. “Aren’t you always the one telling me we should learn from our mistakes?” 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes in exasperation, but the gesture was so human it did nothing but reassure them that they were right, Stiles was still in there. When he looked back at them, his eyes were amber brown once more. 

 

“I still have the urge to bite all of your necks and suck you dry.” 

 

“But you’re not doing anything about it,” Derek pointed out, “you’re not even fighting to break out of those chains.” 

 

Stiles didn’t say anything to that, instead slumping against the wall and sliding to the ground. Scott apparently decided to take that as a win, and turned to the rest of the pack. 

 

“It’s been a long day, and we need to be fresh if we’re going to figure this out. Derek, are you okay staying down here for a few more hours? We can figure out a rotation after we get some sleep.” 

 

“I’m fine.” 

 

Scott nodded, and the majority of the pack made their way out of the room. Lydia followed behind them, saying she was going to go buy more things Stiles might be able to eat. 

 

John turned to Stiles once more, pointing a finger at his son furiously, “you never bring up that plan again, you hear me? Never.” 

 

Stiles didn’t say anything to his father, instead turning away to glare at the wall. John eventually sighed and walked away, sitting down on the couch the farthest away and burying his head in his hands. 

 

Derek sat down on the closest couch, keeping his eyes on Stiles and settling in for a long wait. 

 

“You don’t have to stay down here, you know,” Stiles said, “I’m chained up and sane enough not to try to break free.” 

 

Derek raised a brow, “I’m not leaving you alone. Not after that little speech.” 

 

Stiles huffed but he didn’t argue. Which was good, because he would just be wasting his breath. Derek wasn’t going to be leaving Stiles alone - not again. 

 

\-- 

 

A few hours before sunset, Stiles started to get restless. While before he seemed fine sitting in the cage and staring at the walls, now he was pacing beside the bars like a caged lion. Derek watched him with unease as Lydia approached the cell with two bags full of possible food sources for Stiles to eat. He watched as Stiles froze when Lydia ripped open a package, and was there to drag her away as Stiles screamed and thrashed against his chains, trying to claw his way to her. 

 

“Well,” Lydia said a little breathlessly, “that might be a good sign!” 

 

She tried to push her way out of his arms, but he pulled her behind him instead, “Stay here. I’ll give it to him.” 

 

Lydia huffed, but she didn’t protest as Derek made his way towards the bag. The tips of Stiles needle like claws barely made it to the bars, but Derek didn’t want to risk anything. He finished ripping open the bag, and dumped the entire contents into a bowl. His nose wrinkled in disgust as the smell of pigs blood wafted over him. He tried not to breath as he opened the small door of the cage and pushed the bowl in, jerking back as Stiles grabbed it and tore it from his hands. He shut the door and locked it as Stiles grabbed fistfuls of the blood and shoved them into his mouth. 

 

“Pigs are similar to us genetically,” Lydia said, stepping up beside him. “I’m hoping if we’re able to get -” Lydia cut herself off as Stiles suddenly stopped inhaling the blood. “No, Stiles-” 

 

It was too late though. As quickly as Stiles had sucked it down, he was now coughing up all the blood back into the bowl. A second later he was hissing and screeching, throwing the bowl across the room and getting the entire cage covered in a sticky layer of blood. 

 

Derek was not sure how he was going to clean that up. 

 

“Damn it,” Lydia cursed beside him, turning away as Stiles started to scratch at the concrete walls. 

 

“What if we give it to him in smaller quantities? Like a cup full not a bowl?” 

 

Lydia sighed, “I’m not sure that would make a difference.” 

 

“What if it was human blood?” John asked from behind them. Lydia and Derek both turned to him in surprise. “I’m not saying I like the idea, but if it’s the only thing keeping my son alive… I’ll find a way to get it for him.” 

 

Lydia pursed her lips but she nodded. “He did respond well to the blood from the morgue.. Maybe he could live off of blood bags.” 

 

All three of them turned when Stiles let out another screech. Derek winced when he saw that his bowl had been dented into an unrecognizable shape. 

 

“I pushed him too hard, he’s gone feral again.” Lydia said sadly. 

 

Derek shook his head, “it’s nearing dusk, he might turn feral every night.” 

 

“Tomorrow then,” John said. “I’ll call Melissa, see if she can find us some... Blood.” The Sheriff winced as he watched his only son claw at the chains around his wrists. 

 

\-- 

 

Stiles spent most of the night feral, screaming and attempting to claw at anyone who stood too close to his cage. Derek knew this, because he spent the entire night downstairs with him. He slept for a few hours on one of the couches, and went up for a quick shower when Scott and Isaac came down, but he couldn’t leave Stiles when he was like this. Scott had tried to convince him to leave once, but that was all. No one had even looked surprised when Derek said he wasn’t leaving. 

 

Derek was starting to wonder if the pack knew about him and Stiles after all. All of the knowing looks they shot him whenever he winced or grimaced at Stiles screams pointed towards them knowing… but he didn’t really care, either way. Nothing mattered right now but helping Stiles. 

 

After Derek volunteered himself to stay with Stiles at all times, the rest of the pack split up. Malia and Kira went to help Deaton, and Scott and Isaac to help Chris. Lydia, John and Derek all stayed to watch over Stiles. 

 

Melissa showed up with a bag of blood mid-morning. Stiles had calmed down around dawn, and had been slumped against the cement wall for a few hours. When Melissa opened the bag of blood, his eyes shot open. 

 

“Only a small amount this time,” Lydia said as she helped Melissa pour the blood. “We don’t want another blood bath in there.” 

 

Derek grimaced at the image. They had been forced to hose down Stiles and his cage, before the blood dried and left Stiles waking up covered in taky, cold, pigs blood. Stiles waking up cold and wet on the cement floor had been bad enough. 

 

Unlike the pigs blood yesterday, Stiles was calm as he reached for the glass of blood. His hand shook as he lifted the glass, and it looked like it took everything he had to lift it to his lips. This time, Stiles took small sips. Derek frowned in concern when Stiles stopped after three sips, setting the glass down beside him and taking a deep breath. It was like lifting a glass had tired him out.. That wasn’t a good sign. 

 

Stiles licked the dark red residue off his lips and looked up at them with cautious eyes. “It’s not horrible.” 

 

Derek snorted. 

 

“How do you feel?” Lydia asked. 

 

“I don’t know... weak, I guess. Like I’m passed hunger and my body is just.. blah,” Stiles said before picked up the glass and took another sip of the blood. 

 

“This is good though!” Lydia smiled. “Now all we need to figure out is how much you need to drink, and then we can-” 

 

“This is human blood though, right?” Stiles interrupted. 

 

“Yes, it’s human, but it’s freely donated.” Melissa said. 

 

“For other humans. People who need it. I can’t take this from-” 

 

“ _ You _ are a person who needs it,” John said gruffly. “We’ll all start donating, if this is what you need.” 

 

Stiles huffed, “this just feels gross- shit-” Stiles moaned as he leaned over the bowl once more. Lydia cursed and turned away. 

 

“No, this should have worked,” John said, face lined with worry, “human blood worked before!” 

 

“From a body that had been dead for less than 24 hours..” Melissa said. “Maybe it needs to be fresh?” 

 

Derek ran a hand over his face, “how many dead bodies are there usually in the morgue? Can we use those?” 

 

Melissa shook her head, “it depends on the day. Most days, we have maybe one. Beacon Hills is a small town, and since everything supernatural has died down.. There aren’t that many bodies anymore. It’s not a reliable source.” 

 

“This should have worked, if the morgue worked,” Lydia said, “what’s the difference? The blood was in the fridge? That makes no sense!” 

 

“Maybe it’s something else,” Derek said, “maybe he needs to, I don’t know, connect with it. See the body?” 

 

All three turned to him, Derek shrugged, “that’s the only difference I can think of, the actual body was there. Maybe it can’t come out of a bag.” 

 

Stiles moaned on the floor. He was curled up in the fetal position, and his face was pale. Derek didn’t know how pale vampires got, but he looked too pale even for a vampire. 

 

“Stiles, hey buddy,” John crouched beside the bars, “you okay?” 

 

Stiles let out a hollow laugh. He turned his head weakly to look up at his father. “Looks like you won’t need to kill me after all. I’ll die on my own.” 

 

“No,” John said, grabbing onto the bars separating the two of them, “ _ no _ , I am  _ not _ letting you die.” 

 

“It’s okay, Daddy. It’s okay,” Stiles said, his eyes drifting closed. “I don’t want to hurt anyone, this is for the best…” 

 

“No,” John growled, standing up and moving towards the cage door. 

 

“Sheriff Stilinski, what are you doing?” Derek beat him there and held the door closed. 

 

John didn’t say anything at first. Instead, he peeled off his shirt, leaving him in his undershirt and jeans. Derek had never seen him so casually dressed, and he watched the man warily as he stepped forward and pointed a finger at Derek’s chest. 

 

“That is my son in there, my only child.” John said, “I don’t know if he’s just passing out from exhaustion, or if he is about to die in front of my eyes-” 

 

“Dying from starvation takes a few days-” Lydia said behind them. John raised a hand to cut her off. 

 

“Humans can’t live without water for three days, max. Stiles has been like this for over 24 hours now. We don’t know how vampires work. We don’t know anything. All we know is that Stiles is lying in there, helpless and tired. I am not leaving him in there alone. Now are you going to step out of my way, or am I going to have to move you?” 

 

Derek stared at the man for a minute. His eyes stayed steady, and his grip on the door didn’t waver. Derek took a breath, he should have known John wasn’t going to stand by and watch this happen to his son. 

 

“If he does anything, I’m coming in there after you.” 

 

John nodded once, and Derek took a step back. Stilinski was inside the bars a second later, rushing over to Stiles side. 

 

“Hey, kiddo,” John whispered, running a hand over Stiles hair. Stiles eyes blinked open and he squinted at his father in confusion. 

 

“Dad?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m here. It’s okay, I got you.” 

 

“Dad, you shouldn’t be in here.” Stiles shook his head. His eyes were already going dark, and his teeth were elongating into spikes. 

 

“It’s okay,” John moved his bare arm in front of Stiles face, in an offering. “It’s okay.” 

 

Stiles looked at the arm in disgust. “No!” He whined, squirming away. 

 

“Stiles, you need to drink,” his dad said, trying to move with the man. 

 

“I’m not drinking your blood,” Stiles said through his fangs. He crawled backward until he hit a wall, hissing when the Sheriff tried to step closer. “I’m not going to hurt you!”

 

“Stiles-” 

 

“Get away!” 

 

Derek braced himself for Stiles to lose it, to turn feral and attack the Sheriff whether he wanted to or not. That’s not what Stiles did, though, and Derek should have known. Stiles would do anything to protect his father. 

 

Even if it meant hurting himself. 

 

John tried to inch towards Stiles once more, but Stiles didn’t lash out at him. Instead, he took his clawed fingers and shoved them into his own legs, letting out a scream as John watched in horror as his son’s blood dripped from his own claw wounds. 

 

“Stiles!” 

 

“Dad, get out of here! I’m not going to be able to control it much longer.” 

 

“I’m not-” 

 

“Leave!” 

 

Derek didn’t wait to see what John did, Stiles had made his decision. He opened the door and reached inside, dragging John out before closing and locking the gate. Only after his father was out of harm's way did Stiles let go. He curled into himself and let out a sob as he watched his clawed fingers shift back into human nails. 

 

Derek watched to make sure he wouldn’t do anything else. When it became clear Stiles was only going to huddle in his misery, he turned to John in anger. 

 

“I thought he could take some of my blood,” John said before Derek even opened his mouth. “I thought it would help him. I’m sorry for trying to help my son!”

 

“We could have tried using our own blood in a safer way,” Lydia hissed. “That was dangerous, and now Stiles is hysterical!” 

 

John turned away from them, rubbing both hands over his face. A few minutes of tense silence later his shoulders slumped and he turned around again, “I’m sorry, I just, I don’t know what to do. My son is- he’s not someone I know how to help anymore.”

 

Lydia sighed, looking over her shoulder at Stiles who was still huddled against the cement wall, “all we can do now is wait.. And hope that Deaton or Chris find something.” 

 

\-- 

 

A few hours after the ‘incident’ with his father, Stiles finally moved away from the wall with slow and careful movements. Derek could smell the blood on him, so his wounds were not healing on their own. Stiles didn’t have the energy to do anything but lean against a different wall, facing Derek. 

 

They didn’t talk. Derek continued watching Stiles, and Stiles looked right back at Derek. For some reason Derek found this calming. 

 

That afternoon, Lydia tried to convince Stiles to drink some of her blood. Not directly out of her arm, but from a glass like before. She had Melissa help her get a tube full, and she passed it through the bars with sturdy hands. 

 

Stiles turned away, refusing to drink human blood again. 

 

Derek had never seen Lydia beg before, but he wasn’t surprised to see her version of begging involved a lot of angry screaming and a few tears. At the end of it all though, Stiles hadn’t changed his mind, and Lydia’s blood was streaked against the far wall… the woman had a hell of a throw. 

 

Lydia stormed up the stairs as the sun set, refusing to watch as Stiles killed himself. She promised she would find him a cure. Derek ignored Stiles mumble that there wasn’t one. 

 

Derek sat and watched as this all played out. He sat and watched as Stiles lost control again an hour later, and went feral inside his small cage. He sat and watched as the vampire tugged weakly on the chains, but fell to his knees whenever he tried to make for the bars. 

 

He sat and watched as John finally shook his head and walked up the stairs with tears in his eyes. 

 

He sat and watched as his love of his life fell apart. 

 

He sat until he couldn’t sit and watch any more.

 

\-- 

 

Derek didn’t stop to think after he made up his mind. He strode forward and opened the bar door, stepping inside of Stiles little cage with a sound mind. He didn’t have any sleeves to roll up, the only thing he was wearing was a soft grey T-shirt. He simply walked up to Stiles huddled and hissing form, and held out his arm. 

 

It had been stupid when John did this. Stupid and reckless. John would have been hurt, and Stiles was sane and lucid enough to feel guilty about even thinking about eating his father’s blood. 

 

But Derek would heal. And Stiles was too feral to argue. 

 

Derek was sure he would get an earful later, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was for Stiles to survive. If this meant Derek was once again off the short list of people Stiles trusted, so be it. He prefered that to Stiles being dead. 

 

Stiles looked up at Derek with black eyes and pointy fangs. He didn’t hesitate to sink those fangs into Derek’s arm, and Derek hadn’t expected him too. His shoulders sagged in relief as Stiles started to swallow his blood down. 

 

Derek counted to ten before he tried to pull his arm away… it was only then that he realized he may have made a mistake in doing this when no one else was around. Stiles sank his teeth in deeper when Derek tried to move his arms, and brought up his hands to clutch onto Derek’s wrist and bicep. Derek gave him another five seconds before he brought up a hand to push against Stiles head, attempting to pull away at the same time. 

 

Stiles let out a low growl. Derek felt a wave of dizziness go through him. 

 

Maybe this had been a bad plan after all. 

 

“Stiles, let go.” Derek said, keeping his voice calm and even. 

 

Stiles growled again. 

 

“Stiles, listen to me. I know you’re in there. I know you can hear me. Let. Go.” 

 

Stiles blinked his eyes moving from Derek’s arm to Derek’s face. Derek brought his hand down to rub a thumb across Stiles cheek. 

 

“Stiles, let go.” He whispered. 

 

Stiles blinked at him once. Twice. Then his eyes were widening and he was opening his mouth. Derek pulled his arm away immediately, but didn’t stand up. Stiles drew in a few ragged breaths beside him. Derek was surprised to see that Stiles eyes were turning brown again, and his fangs were receding. A minute later a very human looking Stiles was leaning against the wall and glaring daggers at him. 

 

“What the fuck was that?!” Stiles shouted, pointing accusingly at Derek’s arm. It had already healed, and the dizziness had all but faded. There was still blood on his arm though, so Derek rolled his eyes and wiped it off. 

 

“That was me saving your life.” 

 

“Derek, you can’t just-! You could have-! Look at your-!” Stiles flailed his arms around gesturing Derek’s arm, the cage, and Stiles himself. 

 

Derek couldn’t help but smile fondly at him. A flailing Stiles was a healthy Stiles, he was glad to see the man was feeling better. 

 

“Great points, all three of them,” Derek said with a grin. Stiles glared at him. “I heal, Stiles, see? My arms already fine, my bloods already replenishing itself. This was the best solution.” 

 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking past Derek and into the room behind him. He pointed to it angrily. “Well Mr. Perfect Plan, if your plan was so great, why did you wait to do it when you were  _ alone _ ? Which, might I add, was idiotic and  _ dangerous _ !” 

 

Derek followed Stiles gaze, wincing sheepishly when he saw the empty room. “I didn’t actually... Plan this.” 

 

“What do you mean you didn’t  _ plan _ this? You walked into a caged room with a feral vampire and you didn’t plan it?!” Stiles screeched. 

 

Derek sighed, shifting so he was leaning against the wall beside Stiles, their knees touching. 

 

“You were... Stiles, even when you were feral you could barely lift your head up. I couldn’t sit back and watch you die, okay? I couldn’t do that, you can’t ask me to do that.” 

 

There was silence for a long moment, then Stiles knocked his knee against Derek’s. 

 

“Okay, that’s fair.” 

 

Derek felt his whole body relax, he turned to look at the man he loved. “You’re not mad?” 

 

“Oh yeah, I’m livid. But.. I get it. I would have done the same thing.” 

 

Derek smiled. He lifted his arm, inviting Stiles to come closer. Stiles hesitated for a second, but eventually he scooched over, resting his head against Derek’s shoulder. 

 

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence before Derek spoke again, “this is the first time you’ve been lucid at night.” 

 

“Huh.. I guess that’s a good sign.” 

 

“Yeah,” Derek agreed, pulling Stiles closer to him and burying his nose in his hair. 

 

\-- 

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” A voice said, jarring Derek out of his peaceful doze. Derek blinked open his eyes, seeing an angry trio of Scott, John and Melissa in front of him. 

 

“Um,” Stiles said beside him, “it’s not what it looks like?” 

 

“Stiles?” John said, stepping forward, “it’s only four in the morning, you shouldn’t be.. What happened?” 

 

“Derek had the genius plan to sneak in here and feed me his blood, is what happened.” Stiles said, poking at Derek’s ribs. 

 

“What?!” Scott asked, looking Derek over in alarm. 

 

“I thought we had agreed that was a bad plan?” John said, crossing his arms. 

 

Derek looked away from them all, “I didn’t do it as a ‘plan’ or anything.. I just acted on instinct. Stiles needed blood, so I gave him blood.” 

 

Everyone falls silent after that, until Melissa cleared her throat. “Well, how are you feeling now? Both of you.” 

 

“I’m fine,” Derek said quickly, “really, Stiles only took as much as he needed. I was a little dizzy at first, but I’m fine now.” 

 

Melissa didn’t look impressed by the dizziness, especially for a werewolf, but she accepted it. “Stiles?” 

 

“I feel..” Stiles frowned, looking down as he fanned out his fingers, “I feel okay. I’m not only thinking about my hunger anymore..I was able to stop myself when I had my teeth in Derek’s arm and.. Yeah, I feel good. Better than I’ve felt since I woke up in here.” 

 

John’s shoulders sag in relief, “are you two going to continue to do this then?” 

 

Derek glanced over at Stiles, turning back to John when he saw Stiles frown. “I will, if it’s what Stiles needs. It doesn’t hurt me at all, I’m happy to.” 

 

John nodded, “thank you, Derek.” 

 

“I guess I’ll keep doing it if.. If you’re up for it,” Stiles said. “I don’t want you to have to go through this whole ‘jumping in to save me’ thing again.” 

 

Derek nudged him with his shoulder, “that’s what we do though, right? Jump in to save each other. Always.” 

 

Stiles pushed him away, “shut up, you sap.” 

 

“I’m going to go get Lydia, tell her what happened,” Scott said, looking away from the two of them. John was looking away too, and Melissa was watching them with a smile on her face. 

 

Derek realized in that moment that everyone knew about Derek’s feelings for Stiles… And if they hadn’t been sure before, Derek potentially risking his life to save Stiles tonight was like a red neon sign. They all knew, and Derek didn’t know if he should be relieved or mortified. 

 

He looked over at Stiles again. He was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and a faint smile on his lips. He looked carefree, and Derek didn’t know what to make of that. He didn’t know if Stiles knew Derek was madly in love with him. That he had been for a long time. 

 

He didn’t know if he wanted Stiles to know that… especially not now that his life depended on it. 

 

\-- 

 

The next day went by somewhat normally. The pack all came to check in, but ran off to do their own thing when they saw Stiles was fine. John finally felt relaxed enough to go home for a few hours, thankfully thinking to bring Stiles a few sets of clothes when he returned. Derek went upstairs to shower and change while Stiles had a cat nap. 

 

It wasn’t until late afternoon when things grew tense again. 

 

Stiles was starting to get antsy, and Derek didn’t want to wait until the last minute to... To feed him. He thought they would put it in a glass this time, so that it looked like an at least semi normal thing to do, but Melissa shook her head. The two times Stiles had successfully eaten, it had been directly from the source. They should do that again until they had Stiles more stable. 

 

Derek sighed but agreed, and headed back into the cage. This time, it was a lot more awkward. Stiles was aware of what was happening, for one thing, and there were a number of people watching them as Stiles drank. 

 

They did it though. Stiles latched on and took five large gulps before he gently released his lips, licking away Derek’s blood as the wound healed on its own. Then they sat down and leaned against each other like they had last night. Most of the pack left again, now that nothing was happening, and Derek eventually dozed off. 

 

He woke up a few hours later to Stiles laughing as he played cards with his dad through the bars. Derek blinked and checked his watch, it was well after midnight. 

 

Stiles hadn’t gone feral that night at all. 

 

\-- 

 

The same thing happened the next night. And the night after that. 

 

Stiles was looking like his old self again, a little paler, but he definitely did not look like a vampire. His fangs only came out when he bit into Derek’s arm, and he had learned to control his eyes and claws. 

 

On the fourth night of feeding Stiles, Derek stood back up after all the blood was licked away. He held down a hand, smiling when Stiles stared at him in confusion. 

 

“Trust me,” Derek said. 

 

Stiles took his hand. 

 

Derek lead him to the door, opening it and stepping out. He tugged Stiles behind him, but Stiles hesitated at the exit. No one said anything as he stepped out of his cage for the first time in a week. Stiles smiled in relief as he walked closer to his friends and none of them flinched away. 

 

John was the first to throw his arms around him, followed quickly by the rest of the pack.  Derek stood back and watched from the sidelines until Isaac reached out a hand and dragged him in. 

 

That night, the whole pack stayed up to the early hours of the morning, eating, drinking, and laughing around Derek’s dining room table. Derek kept catching himself watching Stiles, and then kept catching different pack members smiling at him knowingly. He ignored both of those things and focused on having a good night with his pack. It was one of the first times Hale land had had a pack night on it since the fire, and Derek was enjoying it. 

 

If it meant his heart had to ache every time Stiles threw his head back and laughed… well, so be it. 

 

\-- 

 

“Do you think I’m allergic to sunlight?” Stiles asked the next morning, lying on one of the couches in the basement. “Or maybe I’m sparkly, like in  _ Twilight _ .” 

 

“I don’t know, that’s why we’re down here again,” Derek said, looking up from his book at Stiles. “Did you… want to go upstairs? Give it a try?” 

 

“I mean, do you think it’s okay?” Stiles asked. 

 

Derek shrugged, “I don’t think you’ll burst into flames.” 

 

Stiles shook his head, biting his lip, “that’s not what I meant… though obviously I’m going to stick my hand in first before I stand in full sunlight.” 

 

“Oh.. then what did you mean?” 

 

“No one else is really here, Derek, what if I run off and, I don’t know, kill someone?” 

 

Derek raised his brow, “thanks for the vote of confidence. I think I can hold you back if you make a break for it.” 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “what if I sneak away?” 

 

“I’ll keep my eye on you.” 

 

Stiles huffed, “that’s not the point!” 

 

“Then what’s your point?”

 

“What if I-” Stiles drew in a deep breath, “what if I get outside, and I go feral again?” 

 

Derek watched Stiles for a moment, seeing how nervous he was he actually thought about it for a second. After a few moments of thought, he shook his head. “No, you wouldn’t do that. You stopped yourself when you were starving, you’ll stop yourself now, if anything happens. It’ll be fine.” 

 

Stiles chewed on his thumb nail nervously, but finally he nodded his head. “Okay. But if anything happens, you drag me back here and shove me in that cage.” 

 

“Aye, aye, captain,” Derek said, deadpanned. Stiles shoved him. Usually Derek laughed at Stiles shoves, but this time Stiles shoved him so hard Derek made a dent in the wall. 

 

“Oh my God!” 

 

“It’s fine,” Derek said, brushing off some paint chips. “Apparently you’re stronger now.” 

 

Stiles grinned. “Lydia’s gonna love this.” 

 

\-- 

 

Lydia did, in fact, love Stiles new abilities. Her and Deaton watched in fascinations as Stiles lifted Derek’s fridge as if it was nothing. Derek grumbled when something inside shook. 

 

Unfortunately, they weren’t sure if Stiles could do anything else. 

 

“My hearing hasn’t changed much. Or my sight.” Stiles said, squinting out the window. He had yet to step into any sun beams, but apparently being in a room lit by sunlight was fine. Which was a relief to Derek, who was glad to finally be out of the basement. 

 

“You might have better vision at night though,” Lydia pointed out. “Or maybe your enhanced senses only come out when your in your beta shift.” 

 

“Is it still a beta shift if I’m not a werewolf?” Stiles asked. 

 

“Saves us having to find a new name,” Lydia shrugged.  

 

“Mr. Stilinski, if I may ask you a few questions before we continue with the light experiment,” Deaton cut it. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“How is your bloodlust?” 

 

Stiles blinked, “um, negative. Zero. I have no bloodlust.” 

 

Both Lydia and Deaton hummed. “Interesting,” Deaton said, “and it went away after you drank from Derek?” 

 

Derek scowled. Stiles gagged. “Do you have to word it like that? I mean, he was just doing me a blood favour. Ha! A bloody favour! Get it? Cause, in Britain…” Stiles trailed off as Deaton stared at him blankly. “Yeah, it went away after that.” 

 

“That’s what I thought,” Deaton nodded. “It appears Derek may be your thrall.” 

 

“What.” 

“He’s my who now-?” 

 

“Thrall,” Lydia said, “from what we’ve found, which is not much, it looks like all vampires that don’t go feral all have one thing in common. They have a thrall who stays with them at all times.” 

 

Derek growled, “I’m not his servant.” He scowled at Stiles when the idiot had the nerve to grin at the idea. 

 

“No, you’re not,” Deaton agreed. “Despite popular belief, it appears that thralls are more like companions, not slaves or servants. You do not have to do anything Stiles tells you to, or vice versa, you merely have become someone Stiles can rely on for sustenance, and if the need arises, you can pass the roll on to someone else. A thrall is a very strong and intimate bond though, and the two of you should be able to feel it.” 

 

Stiles and Derek turned to look at each other. Stiles seemed the same to him, though Derek supposed he was already in love with the idiot, so there wouldn’t be much to change. Stiles simply shrugged. 

 

“We both look the same.” 

 

“In all of the pictures we’ve seen, thralls usually get marks on their necks, either from feeding or some other symbolic reason, but for the most part they look human. Since Derek is a fast healing werewolf, he’ll probably never get a mark.” Lydia said. 

 

“Alright well... “ Stiles turned to Derek again, “you okay with being my thrall, dude?” 

 

Derek frowned, “don’t call me dude.” 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Stiles grinned. 

 

“It will be interesting to see if feeding off of a werewolf will give you stronger abilities than the average vampire. I wish we had others to compare you to.” Deaton said. 

 

“Uh huh, real tragedy there aren’t more blood suckers around,” Stiles said. “Can I stick my hand in the sun now?” 

 

Lydia rolled her eyes, “yes. Slowly.” 

 

Stiles did a little wiggle of anticipation before stepping closer to the stream of light. He held out his hand, slowly moving it into the beam. He froze after his fingertips entered, but nothing happened. His fingers, his hand, his entire bare arm was fully in the sun before he winced and pulled back. 

 

“What happened?” Lydia asked, pencil already poised over her paper. 

 

“It just kind of.. Ached. Like a sunburn,” Stiles inspected his arm, “nothings there though, and it already feels better.” 

 

“Interesting,” Lydia whispered. Deaton nodded beside her. 

 

Derek grunted, “looks like you can go outside without combusting. Ready to go?” 

 

Stiles lips twitched upward, but he glanced at Lydia warily, “can I?” 

 

“As long as your with Derek you’ll be fine,” Lydia said, waving them away. 

 

Stiles beamed, then he turned and grabbed Derek’s hand. Derek pulled him to a stop before the man dragged him all the way to the door. 

  
“You might not burst into flames, but we should probably get you a few more layers if we’re heading outside.” 

 

\-- 

 

With a hoodie, a scarf, a baseball cap, and sunglasses, Stiles looked like he was confused as to what season it was. He wasn’t complaining about the sun irritating his skin though, so Derek was happy. 

 

By the way Stiles was jumping over logs and running circles around trees, Derek was pretty sure Stiles was happy too. Either that, or he hadn’t been bitten by a vampire after all, and was instead turning to a very excitable puppy. 

 

Stiles flipped him off when he mentioned that out loud. It did little to tone down his excitement though. 

 

“Do you think we could race?” Stiles asked, jumping on the balls of his feet. 

 

“Maybe later.” 

 

“Do you think I could climb a tree as fast as you?” 

 

“Probably.” 

 

“Do you think I can breath underwater?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Do you think I can turn into a bat?” 

 

“That’s just Dracula… probably not.” 

 

“Do you think-” Stiles cut himself off mid question, his head whipping around to face a clearing to their left. Derek froze beside him, looking in the same direction with a frown. At first he didn’t hear anything, and he thought Stiles was just honing in on a squirrel with his new abilities. Then he heard it. 

 

Children’s laughter. 

 

Derek grabbed Stiles arm when he saw his eyes grow dark. “Stiles.” 

 

“Yeah?” Stiles didn’t turn away from the sound. 

 

“You’re okay.” Derek said. It wasn’t a question. 

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Stiles nodded. He took a deep breath, and his eyes faded back to normal. “Yeah… yeah, I’m okay.” 

 

“Okay,” Derek said, letting go of his arm and walking forward. He heard Stiles follow behind him, and a few minutes later Stiles was back to asking him ridiculous questions. A few minutes after that, Stiles slipped his hand into Derek’s. 

 

Derek squeezed back. 

 

\-- 

 

_ One Month Later  _

 

Derek lay on his back, reading with his arm propped on Stiles back. Stiles was humming happily as he drank from Derek’s other arm, his body draped over Derek’s torso. They liked to do this in the privacy of their bedroom in Derek’s home. Mostly because it gave them privacy for a moment that had quickly become intimate for the two of them, a moment they wanted away from prying and mildly disturbed eyes. 

 

It was still strange for most of the pack that Stiles didn’t eat other food anymore, he lived entirely off of Derek. While Scott and the Sheriff took in in stride, happy to have Stiles alive more than anything else, a lot of the pack were only now starting to accept the changes in Stiles. Stiles was able to continue on his job at the library though, and he was still able to go to all pack meetings and Sunday dinners with his dad. Even if the dinner was the Sheriff eating and Stiles scolding him. Everything was back to normal.

 

Including Derek and Stiles… relationship. 

 

What had once been a ‘friends with benefits’ situation, had become much more intense. As Stiles thrall, Derek had to be around Stiles every night. Stiles already lived in the Hale house anyway, so Derek had assumed they would meet in one of the common rooms before going their separate ways every night. Stiles had said it would be better if they met in Derek’s room though, and Derek had agreed. 

 

Apparently, Stiles had meant he was moving right into Derek’s room. Derek hadn’t argued as Stiles hauled in several bags of his things, shoving Derek’s stuff aside to make room for himself. Stiles had moved in a little over three weeks ago, and he showed no sign of leaving. 

 

And with Stiles now  _ living _ in Derek’s bedroom with him, that lead to a lot more sex between the two of them. 

 

Which lead to the other reason they usually did their blood sharing thing in bed. Afterwards, Stiles liked to ‘repay the favour’. Stiles liked to ‘repay the favour’ sometimes three or four times in a row. Apparently vampires had higher stamina than werewolves. 

 

Derek wasn’t complaining. 

 

Derek set his book aside as he felt Stiles release his arm, licking the excess blood off of Derek’s skin. Derek felt his dizziness fade quickly as Stiles moved from licking and nuzzling his arm to licking and nuzzling his chest. His breath hitched as Stiles gently bit his nipple. 

 

Derek brushed a hand over Stiles hair, and Stiles grinned up at him, licking his way down Derek’s chest and stomach. He stopped right around his hip bones, pausing only to pull Derek’s boxers off of him. 

 

A second later and Stiles had Derek in his mouth, sucking gently at Derek’s hardening cock. 

 

“Fuck,” Derek whispered, resting his hand on top of Stiles head as Stiles began to bob. He felt Stiles grin around his cock right before he flicked his head with his tongue. Derek moaned, “Stiles.  _ Fuck _ .” 

 

Stiles pulled off of him with a pop, “yeah, say my name my beautiful thrall.” 

 

Derek glared down at him, though he knew it probably didn’t look dark at all with his face flushed as it was. “Shut up.” 

 

“My pleasure,” Stiles said, bending back down again. He licked up Derek’s dick, flicking his tongue in all the right places before taking him in his mouth again. He bobbed his head a few more times before pulling off and sitting up. He straddled Derek’s waist, carefully positioning himself before settling down on Derek’s cock. 

 

Derek gripped Stiles hips, moaning along with the other man as he sank down onto him. 

 

“Okay,” Stiles said breathlessly, “move with me.” 

 

Derek didn’t need to be told twice. He jerked his hips up to the pace Stiles set, marveling at the beautiful man above him. Derek knew he wouldn’t last much longer, so he moved one of his hands from Stiles waist to his dick, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. 

 

“Oh fuck, of fuck Derek. Fuck, Derek!” Stiles moaned above him. “Fuck, Derek, I fucking  _ love _ you.” 

 

Derek’s breath hitched, but he didn’t stop what he was doing. Only a second later his mind blanked out, his orgasm hitting him as Stiles squeezed around him just right. By the time he blinked back in, he could feel Stiles coming in long strips across his chest. 

 

Stiles slumped against him after he was finished, humming happily and nuzzling against Derek’s neck. He leaned back and frowned when all Derek did was lie there. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“I- did you mean it? What you said?” 

 

“Oh,” Stiles flushed, he winced as he moved off of Derek, positioning himself beside him instead. “That I love you? Uh… yeah. Is that okay?” 

 

Derek blinked at him in shock, before scowling at the man. “Yes, it’s okay. I love you too, of course it’s okay.” 

 

Stiles looked at him blankly for a second before throwing his head back with a laugh, “only you would tell me you love me for the first time with a scowl on your face.” 

 

“I..” Derek tried to get the scowl off. He thought he mostly succeeded. 

 

“Are you sure it’s okay though? I mean.. It’s been a while, for me.. That’s probably why I kind of took over your room when I had the chance.” 

 

Derek swallowed, “it’s been a while for me too.” 

 

Stiles eyed him dubiously, “like, years, Derek.” 

 

“Years, Stiles.” 

 

Stiles lifted a challenging brow at him, “I took library sciences because I knew you thought it was interesting.” 

 

“I built this house for you.” 

 

“I- wait, really?” 

 

“So you would have somewhere to stay in Beacon Hills… I didn’t like the thought of you not coming back.” 

 

Stiles grinned at him, “you’ve loved me for years.” 

 

“You too.”

 

“I’m an idiot.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

Stiles was grinning as he moved to capture Derek’s lips. 

 

\-- 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos or comments to let me know what you think! :)  
> Also let me know if I missed any tags/warnings!
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr!](http://happyjuicyfruit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
